The Hitchhiker
by wreak-havok
Summary: This story is being discontinued right now. I will ocntinue to add to it on a future date.


Chapter One- Running Into Death  
  
The date is August 16th, 1973. It was a hot that day in Travis County, Texas, hotter then usual. The asphalt of the old cracked roads gave off an uncomforting glare. A van rolled slowly down the hot blacktop and inside was a family. It was your typical family a mother and a father, two sons, a adolescent girl, and a small infant child. They all had no expression on there face, being tortured by the taunting heat. The skies were crisp and a clear blue color. As the drove alone they turned there heads to read a welcoming sign as the turned off onto a bumpy dirt road. The sign was an odd one, it read 'Drive slow, see our city. Drive fast, see the sheriff.' "Travis County, Texas." The man driving said aloud, a smile on his face. He looked around to notice that no one had the same expressions as he did. She smiled again, and then his face feel blank. They drove along for what seemed to be hours, and the heat just became worse. The roads were to dusty to open a window, so it made the heat all the more unbearable. "Daddy... I'm hungry..." A young whiney voice a boy said from the back of the van. "Why don't you bug mommy for a change, huh?" The mans eyes stayed glued on the road in front of him and they continued to drive on. After a while of driving the young teenage girl pointed out a sign. "Hey look, restaurant!" She said pointing to a large tattered orange sign that read 'BBQ and Gas' in bold white letters. "I don't know..." The mother sitting at the front said, a concerned tone in her voice. As she looked to the sign as they zipped and disappeared into the background. As they continued down the rocky road of dirt a building came into clear sight. The father slowed down the van and peered at the restaurant. "Huh, well it seems harmless enough." He said pulling into the driveway of the old, and almost deserted building. The mother still bore a worried look, but didn't say any further words. The van stopped and they all got out one by one. The heat out side was just as horrid as the heat inside of their van. They walked alone, the heated ground burning their feet through their shoes. The father was the first to enter building followed by the mother, and the young girl was the last to enter and she held the baby. "Hello?" The father cried out into the dim lit building. They are crunched their noses at the disgusting smell of rotten pig. The mother gagged as she entered the building and quickly hurried out the door. They all watched her leave, but they remained walking close together and deeper into the store. It was quiet, giving the place a very uncomfortable feeling. Maybe we should leave, suggested the girl, who was trying to comfort the crying baby.  
  
Out side the mother walked over to a shad which looked like an outhouse and had the horrid smell of human matter. She peered into through the cracks between the wooden walls and even once tried opening the door only to find out that it was locked. "Shit...' She exclaimed as she looked around. She stood their for a moment and began to walk near the back of the store. She walked slowly and felt that she was soon going to bust if she didn't find a toilet soon. When she reached the back of the store she noticed an old woman sitting out in the shad on a porch like platform rocking silently back and fourth in a rocking chair. "Excuse me mam? Do you happen to have a bathroom that I can you, I really need to go and the one out there is-" The mother spoke in a rush only to be cut off by the old woman. "In the back..." She said quietly, still rocking back and forth. "huh?" "In the back! The bathroom is in the back." The old woman said raising her voice slightly and then lowering it as she finished. "Thank you." The mother said walking into the back and closing the screen door.  
  
Just as the mother entered the building the rest of the family exited the building stepping back into the scorching heat. They all walked to the van, getting in one by one. "Wait, where's your mother?" Asked the father, scanning the surrounding areas. Each child gave a shrug. As the father stepped out of the van and walked around the area. He hollered to her but there was no reply back. The father neared the back of the store and then was jolted off his feet to see a large man jump out in front of him holding chainsaw, coated in fresh blood. His clothes too were coated in the smelly red liquid and his face wore the most gruesome sight of a mask made form human flesh. The father scrambled to his feet in disbelief. "Kids! Run! Ru-" His voice had become gurgled as a chainsaw slit the father up the middle. The two bloody halves of his body feel near each of his feet. The brown dirt was coated over in a river of murderous blood. The horrible figure with the chainsaw looked at the severed body of their father and then looked to the van which the kids sat in horrified. He then started up his chainsaw and chased towards the van kicking one half of their fathers body across the dirt leaving ski marks of flesh and blood along the ground. "GO!" One of the kids pleaded out to their older sister. She didn't hesitate to take control of the drivers wheel and press on the gas as soon as the tip of the chainsaw came flying through the side window shattering blocks of glass into the van. They drove away, each of them sobbing in disbelief, the continued quickly down the dirt road in search for help. 


End file.
